The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connectors for wearable articles.
Connectors are sometimes integrated into clothing, apparel, and/or other wearable articles worn by an individual in a variety of different applications, such as, but not limited to, first responders (e.g. fire and police), maintenance technicians, soldiers, and/or the like. Known connectors that are integrated into wearable articles are not without problems. For example, in some environments, such as when the connectors are being used outside or in other harsh environments, contaminants such as dirt, mud, grease, sand, and/or other debris, and/or fluids such as water and/or oil may get trapped within a receptacle connector. Contaminants may enter the receptacle while the receptacle connector is disconnected from the complementary plug connector, or while the connectors are mated if the mating interface is not sealed. Such contaminants may contaminate the mating interface of the connector and/or otherwise impede mating of the plug and receptacle connectors, which for example may interrupt the electrical connection and/or damage the connector(s). Removal of such contaminants may be difficult and/or time consuming. For example, it may be difficult to clean the mating interface of a connector in the field. Moreover, attempting to clean the mating interface of a connector may damage of the conductors of the connector. For example, using tools, fingers, thumbs, cloths, and/or the like to remove the contaminants may damage the conductors. Some contaminants may be permanently trapped beneath the conductors of a connector.
Additionally, wearable connectors are typically subjected to harsh environments, such as wet and dirty environments. Sealing of the connectors is difficult. Electrical shielding of the connectors may be problematic.
A need remains for reliable electrical connectors for wearable articles.